Vegan Frosting
by Awesome one
Summary: When Quinn and Rachel get paired up to make cupcakes for another one of Mr. Schues bake sales things take a pleasently interesitng turn. On the up side, Quinn finds she really likes vegan frosting.


"Rachel what are you doing with my mothers apron?" Quinn stared at the smaller brunette standing in the doorway of the Fabray kitchen, tying a velvety purple apron around her slender hips.

Said brunette cantered into the kitchen over to where Quinn stood leaned against the counter, displaying the apron nicely by running the palms of both her hands down the front of it. Quinn's eyes followed the action closely, subconsciously noting how nicely the apron formatted Rachel's thighs. As quick as the thought came Quinn was sure to shove it down, turning swiftly with a scowl firmly in place as she glowered down at the ingredients scattered around the counter.

"I don't want to get anything on my skirt. Finn got it for me and-"

"Okay, Rachel what was my first rule when I agreed to do this with you?"

Quinn could almost hear Rachel's pout behind her, "No talking about Finn."

"Which means, no talking about Finn. At all. Now past me the damn flower so we can get this over with."

Just a few short hours ago Quinn had actually been in a pretty okay mood at school. She really didn't have much to worry about anymore seeing as she wasn't a Cheerio anymore nor did she really care about being one, all she was putting her focus into was upcoming Harvard and Glee Club. However, Glee Club being as it is and Mr. Schuester being who he is, they needed money and Mr. Schue's cure all for that was always a bake sale. No matter how much they protested the teacher still won out and she had somehow been roped into partnering up with Rachel Berry to make cupcakes with.

Okay so being partnered with Rachel wasn't really a let down because they were some-what friends now and Quinn didn't want to shove the diva in a blender like she use to but that didn't mean she wasn't in hell. Simply for the particular predicament of Finn Hudson. Finn the Manboysaurus was Rachel's current infatuation and her future husband. Gag. If Quinn hadn't realized a few months back that the blonde had quite a huge crush on Rachel this wouldn't be a problem but Quinn did have a crush on Rachel so it was a problem. A big one.

Quinn wasn't really known to share her things. She never did and she never would because if it was hers then it was damn well hers and anyone who wanted it could get their own. Rachel was approaching on becoming one of those things to Quinn and that wasn't good considering Rachel wasn't actually Quinn's to fight over. No matter how much Quinn wished and daydreamed Rachel would always be Finn's in the end and that was slowly breaking Quinn's already sensitive heart. Another heartbreak was not something Quinn Fabray needed. And yet she couldn't stay away, even if every second spent with Rachel wasn't hers and would only be labeled as friendly.

So there Quinn was, in her kitchen making cupcakes with her massive crush while Rachel stood behind her shuffling her feet.

"Rachel." The brunette came into Quinn's view on her left, staring up at her with eager, hopeful eyes.

"Yes Quinn? Can I help now?"

"Sure. Could you get me 4 eggs out of the fridge?" The color drained from Rachel in mere seconds at the mention of the word 'eggs'. She reached out to grip Quinn's still nicely toned bicep, her eyes wide with fear while she shook her head from side to side.

"What? Why are you freaking out?" At Quinn's question Rachel's grip on her arm tightened and she moved in closer to Quinn so she could lower her voice and apparently make Quinn's heart rate sky rocket.

"I thought you said we were making cupcake's Quinn Fabray!" Rachel hissed, shooting a quick look in the direction of the batter Quinn had mixed in a large bowl.

"We _are_! If you would get me eggs!"

Rachel shook her head fiercely, knocking loose a few strands of silky hair from its elastic entrapment, "Vegan cupcakes don't require actual eggs that is what makes them vegan after all."

Quinn furrowed her perfectly manicured eyebrows in clear confusion, "Who said anything about vegan cupcakes?"

If it was possible Rachel's eyes went wider as she stumbled back a couple steps, quite dramatically might Quinn add, "You mean…we aren't making vegan friendly cupcakes?"

"No! Who at school would buy them aside from you and probably Jewfro because you helped make them? He's such a creeper."

"While that sad fact can't be argued I simply can not believe you tricked me into making non-vegan food! Now…" Rachel looked over at the fridge with a pained look, "poor baby chickens must die."

Quinn couldn't help it. Really she couldn't. The situation was just to funny not to start laughing and sure it earned her a rather impressive glare from Rachel but for some reason that only made her laugh harder. Laugh until Rachel huffed loudly, folded her arms, and stomped her foot.

"I don't see how the death of chicken's is funny Quinn Fabray!"

"No that's not, you are. God your so dramatic Berry!" Quinn was laughing so hard she had to grip the edge of the counter to keep from falling on the ground. Everything about this situation was so infused with Rachel Quinn couldn't help but let the giddiness wash over her in waves. It made her laugh but it also made her want to kiss Rachel and while that was a pleasant thought, Quinn couldn't succumb to it so she just laughed harder until she was struggling for breath.

The sound of something being slammed down on the counter right beside her ear startled Quinn's laughter silent. She looked up to see Rachel's hand pressed flat against the marble countertop. Hazel eyes trailed up the tanned limb to Rachel's blazing eyes then back down to Rachel's other hand where she was balancing four eggs. Four eggs that Rachel gently set down beside the mixing bowl then stepped back, arms folded and in full pout mode.

The blond straightened, smoothing out her t-shirt as she did so, and reached for the eggs only to pause when Rachel whimpered quietly. Quinn's eyes fell shut and she had to remember what exactly she was doing in the first place. The sound sent a pleasant shiver up and down her spine as images of Rachel whimpering like that because of her made Quinn whimper quietly herself.

Though the blonde quickly recovered, covering the sound up with a rather loud clearing of her throat. How embarrassing would it have been if Rachel had heard that? She glanced quickly behind her to check; Rachel was stoic and her eyes were fixated on the egg Quinn held hovering just above the brim of the bowl. Thank god, she hadn't been paying attention. So without further theatrics from Rachel or embarrassing sounds from Quinn, the blonde brought the egg down with a quick jerk of her wrist. The fragile shell split with an audible crack as expected and clear liquid began seeping through the crack onto Quinn's fingers immediately. When Quinn pried the shell apart to let the yolk out into the bowl, Rachel whined pitifully.

"Rachel," Quinn turned, fingers still dripped with egg which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel's tear filled eyes, "These eggs were unfertilized. No chicken died in the making of these cupcakes."

"But-but Quinn!" Rachel sniffed as she took careful steps forward and looked over Quinn's shoulder into the bowl, "that's even worst! These poor eggs didn't even have a chance in life!"

"You know what Berry!" Quinn intended to lay into Rachel about how her melodrama was grating on Quinn's last nerve and if she didn't stop it right that second then Quinn was going the crack the final three eggs over Rachel's head. She was going to, that is, until Rachel round her gorgeous tear filled eyes to look up into Quinn's. Everything about the look Rachel gave her made Quinn's heart melt right through her ribcage. Rachel was so sweet and innocent; so caring that she was shedding tears over a damn egg.

"Why don't you just, ah, make the frosting?" Quinn said instead. Rachel looked torn about leaving the eggs and the excitement to get away from their 'murder'.

"Can it be vegan?"

"Can it be good and be vegan?"

"What are you implying Quinn Fabray!" Rachel's hands found their way down to her hips in a familiar diva battle stance Rachel posed so well.

"That vegan food is blan?" Suddenly Rachel's index finger was mere centimeters away from Quinn's nose.

"You!" Rachel then prodded Quinn's nose with that finger, "I'll show you!" and Rachel turned on her heels to stomp off the another area of the kitchen to commence making vegan friendly frosting. If she could even if find half the things she would need in Quinn's kitchen that is. The Fabray house wasn't exactly set up to cater to Rachel's dietary needs, quite the opposite actually since the two members that resided there thoroughly enjoyed dinning on meats and dairies from animals.

Quinn went back to working. While she finished cracking the final three eggs she kept her ear on Rachel's humming from her corner. Quinn didn't know if she recognized the song or not until she found herself humming along. She must know it though she was spacing on the words and the name of the song. Rachel's humming grew louder out of her pleasure from Quinn's accompaniment.

Had they sung it on glee? Quinn wondered as she poured the now finished batter into the cupcake pan, trying to make sure each colorful cupcake paper was each filled with close to the same amount. When that was finished Quinn filled three more pans worth before stowing all three pans in the oven to bake. They'd be done soon and Quinn would take them out to cool so they could lather on Rachel's vegan frosting.

Speaking of which, Quinn needed to check on Rachel's progress with that. Coming up behind her Quinn looked over Rachel's shoulder to see her using an electric mixer on the purple dyed frosting. Round and round she went filling the room with a low buzz and the occasional clack of the beater hitting the bowl. It thickened with each pass of the mixer then Rachel clicked it off and pulled it out of the excessively large bowl of hopefully sweet substance. Quinn had been closer to Rachel than she though because when the girl turned Rachel's entire front pressed against Quinn's. Quinn's blush nearly set the kitchen on fire and it only grew brighter when Rachel slowly drug her eyes up Quinn's frame to meet her eyes. There was something in those swirling chocolate orbs that Quinn couldn't put her finger on but it made her knees quake just the same. She couldn't look away and it would seem Rachel felt the same as she held Quinn's gaze. Her brown eyes shifted to look from Quinn's left eye to her right, searching and looking deep into Quinn's essence it felt like. Then without Quinn's seeing as her every bit of focus was intent on what was before her, Rachel reached behind her into the frosting. She brought her purple coated finger dangerously close to Quinn's lips.

"Taste." Rachel whispered. Quinn will admit perhaps later in years to come that in that moment that Rachel Berry offered frosting on her finger to the blonde, she had a small freak out. In her head Quinn was screaming warnings about how in order for this to work Quinn would have to close her lips around Rachel's tan digit, her tongue would have to touch Rachel's skin. It was a deliciously torturous thought. Quinn needed to refuse, she had to because if Quinn allowed herself this minuscule bit of pleasure then she would want more. Scratch that. She would _take _more. Finn or no Finn, Quinn would take more. And she didn't want to be that kind of person.

That was her argument but little did her slow brain realize Quinn's body ached for Rachel. Yearned to take what it desired most and that was Rachel. Even as Quinn told herself that she would step back from Rachel Quinn had moved her head forward just a fraction of an inch and took a tentative lick of the frosting from Rachel's finger. The thick purple cream tasted absolutely fantastic but that wasn't what made Quinn groan. No it was the feeling of Rachel's hot flesh against her tongue and that way Rachel's pensive stare watched her movements like it was her favorite musical; to the very last detail.

There was still more so Quinn took it. Not more of the frosting-no that was good-but she needed more of Rachel. Leaning even more forward but keeping eye contact with Rachel's unblinking stare Quinn closed her lips around Rachel's surprisingly soft finger. As she began to suck the frosting from the tan digit resting against her tongue Quinn watched how Rachel sexily bit into her plump bottom lip. Another low groan was building in Quinn's throat, threatening to come out and be known but Quinn continued to push it down, not wanting to let it be known how much she was enjoying this. Rachel, however, wasn't so modest as she closed her eyes and mewled oh so quietly. Honestly if Quinn hadn't been mere inches from her she wouldn't have heard it.

Hearing it sent another round of shivers through Quinn but stronger than before because Quinn knew that this time, the sound had been born from Quinn's ministrations. Humming around her finger, Quinn pulled her mouth from it with an audible pop all the while keeping her eyes training even still on Rachel's closed lids. Closed lids that fluttered-yes _fluttered_ in the most adorable way-open once she realized there was no longer a hot mouth clamped onto her now saliva covered finger. No bother, she lowered her finger to wipe it on the apron noting only now that her entire hand was trembling slightly.

"That was _delicious_ Rach." Quinn put an emphasis on the word hoping that Rachel would notice and associate it with the intimate moment and not the frosting.

"Thank you." Rachel's voice was thick, husky even and words sluggish like her thoughts were weighted down.

Quinn stepped into Rachel firmly pressing them together and leaving no space between them while also gripping the counter on either side of Rachel's hips, "I want more." They could both tell Quinn wasn't referring to the sweet stuff in the dish behind Rachel's back. But before Rachel could say another word Quinn leaned even closer when she reached her hand into the bowl and coated the tip of her finger with purple frost. Drawing back Quinn wiped that frosting off on Rachel's lower lip and without even a seconds hesitation Quinn leaned forward and sucked Rachel's lower lip into her mouth, slowly dragging her tongue across it to clean it free of frosting. This time, they both moaned.

Quinn didn't let the lip go but instead pressed hers against it in a heady kiss that pushed Rachel harder into the counter. Not that the brunette minded in the least, she actually quite enjoyed it since it forced Quinn's delicious curves to mesh harder with her own. Rachel's palms trailed lightly up Quinn's bare arms leaving goose flesh in their wake until those delectably slender fingers were wrapped in blond locks, twirling them and yanking hard enough to elicit another strangled whimper from Quinn. The kiss only lasted a few moments more before they had to break part for air but both refused to loose complete contact opting instead to rest the foreheads together while they lightly panted.

"Your right," Rachel breathed out, "that was delicious." To empathize her point Rachel swiped her tongue across her lower lip, catching any remnants of both Quinn and the frosting. Quinn hummed in response before leaned in to capture those perfect lips in yet another searing but equally soft kiss.

Their kiss that was interrupted by the soft ding of the stove telling Quinn it was time to take the cakes out. Which the blond did ruefully since it requiring separating herself from the gorgeous girl leaning against her counter, flushed from their kisses and still panting slightly as she watched Quinn bustle about with dark eyes. Quinn found that she actually, strangely, enjoyed Rachel's stare. Normally Quinn found herself being looked at constantly wherever she went and thoroughly disliked the feeling it induced but having Rachel watch her felt warming to the sense that Quinn was thriving under it. Rachel's stare made Quinn grow, feel, and stay alive. She wouldn't mind if Rachel's eyes remained on her all day.

With the cupcakes now sitting on the counter to cool Quinn made her way back to Rachel to immediately be enveloped by the brunette's eagerly awaiting arms.

"They have to cool before we can frost them." Quinn mumbled into Rachel's hair. Rachel hummed to that and moved her hand to Quinn's lower back so she could hook her thumb under Quinn's shirt and began rubbing small circles on Quinn's hip.

"I suppose we'll have to think of something to do until then." Rachel's response made Quinn tingle.

"I can think of a few things…" They both smirked.

**Just a random thought that came to me. Review porfavor? I need all the reviews to live! Come on, gimmi the lovin'! **


End file.
